


gimme' a lil' touch

by brdfrdzen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'll link it in the notes, M/M, based off that first kiss video, hyunjae's a model, juyeon's just some....., some guy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: Jaehyun's modelling career gets taken to another level.





	gimme' a lil' touch

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,,,,, this was stemmed from the all-time famoose FIRST KISS video......lol if you ain't seen it (which would be hella surprising), here u [go](https://youtu.be/IpbDHxCV29A)!!
> 
> it took me a very abnormal time to finish this but here it is. finally done. heh. it's my "first time" writing for the boyz! i hope y'all enjoy it!! *heart heart*
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from oh!gg's "lil' touch."

Hyunjae rubbed his hands together nervously as he stepped into the spotlight. He was asked to go ahead and stand on set while he waited for his partner to return from getting their makeup done. He hasn’t seen who the said “partner” is yet, so that’s one of the main reasons he’s feeling anxious. He just wants to know he’s not the only one who feels awkward with what’s going to take place.  
  
When Hyunjae’s close friend Sangyeon asked him for a favour and told him that he’d be paid for it….this isn’t what he was expecting. Not in the _slightest_. He was thinking of something less intimate - like modelling for an expensive clothing line or reviewing a popular food-slash-beverage product for a company; recording a title track for an upcoming movie trailer or reading a few lines for a radio advertisement. Little roles using his _talents_ is what he's trying to hint at.  
  
As he’s looking down at the ground of the white and grey set, lost in thought, he hears the door of the studio room open. _Ah, it’s probably my “partner,”_ he thinks. He doesn’t look up, afraid to see who’s working with. Why is he so nervous? He shouldn't be this nervous. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before.  
  
Another five minutes pass by before someone appears on set in front of him. “Hey.”  
  
Hyunjae looks up and - holy shit. It’s a guy.  
  
And he’s _hot_ as _fuck_.  
  
“Hi?” He responds, his voice slightly cracking at the end.  
  
They both stare at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
  
“Oh, my God. That was really embarrassing. I’m so sorry,” Hyunjae gushes, covering his burning cheeks in embarrassment  
  
The guy only grins and shakes his head. “No, it was cute!” He argues, waving his hands in front of Hyunjae. “You’re really cute,” he adds.  
  
He looks down at the ground again, putting his arms behind his back as he rocks lightly on the heels of his shoes. “Thanks,” he mumbles, feeling the heat rise up his neck and ears. How is this man completely not anxious? Unabashed? Shameless? He feels like this is extremely awkward, but his partner seems to not be bothered at all, and he’s a little jealous of that.  
  
Hyunjae looks back up to find the ~~_cute_ ~~ guy still looking at him so he sticks out his hand. “Uh, I’m Jaehyun.”  
  
The guy, whom Hyunjae notices all of a sudden is a bit taller than him and he has to look up to see his face, smiles - _holy shit, he has a beautiful smile_ \- and grabs Hyunjae’s hand to shake it. “I’m Juyeon! Nice to meet you.”  
  
They shake hands for a few seconds and pull away. “Have you…done this sort of thing before?” Hyunjae asks, throwing his hands around as gestures for the set.  
  
Juyeon shakes his head. “Never! What about you? You’re an actor, right? You must have a lot of experience!”  
  
Hyunjae stutters furiously. “N-No, never! My acting lies more in modelling and not. With other people,” he says, voice getting softer nearing the end of his sentence,  
  
“Ahh, I see. We’re both inexperienced with this then!” Juyeon confirms. “Makes me feel less of an idiot,” he laughs.  
  
Hyunjae nods in agreement. “You’re not nervous?” The latter bites his lip in thought and that sends _shivers_ up Hyunjae’s spine because _wow, that is so attractive_.  
  
Juyeon shakes his head again. “No, not really? I’m actually excited!” He admits. “I like to experience new things, so this is nowhere near nerve-wrecking for me.”  
  
Again, Hyunjae envies that. He feels extremely nervous. It was previously because he just didn’t want to fuck up his kiss, especially on camera, but now it’s because his partner is very fucking attractive and he doesn’t want to _pop a boner in a room full of people watching him_.  
  
He sighs softly. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” He asks.  
  
“Twenty,” he responds, “You?”  
  
“Twenty-one...”  
  
“Oh! You’re older! Should we speak formally and I call you by hyung then?”  
  
“Uh, I guess? I mean, I honestly don’t have a preference.”  
  
“Jaehyun-hyung? Is that all right? Or Jaehyun-sshi, if that makes you feel too old?” Juyeon laughs.  
  
Hyunjae blushes again and goes to playfully punch the younger boy. “Hey! I’m _one_ year older! I’m not old!”  
  
Juyeon feigns a hurt expression and holds his arm where Hyunjae punched him. “Ah!” he groans. “You hit me!”  
  
Hyunjae rolls his eyes and folds his arms. “You deserve it,” he mumbles and looks away with a pout.  
  
“We’ve been filming for a while now. You guys can begin whenever you feel ready!” The director suddenly calls out.  
  
Hyunjae and Juyeon simultaneously look each other in the eyes after hearing the director’s statement. There’s a moment of awkward silence and no movement from either party.  
  
Juyeon stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jeans and takes a step closer into Hyunjae’s space. “So. We should get it over with, huh?”  
  
Hyunjae clears his throat and nods. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“Do you mind if I touch you?”  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
Juyeon smiles down at Hyunjae. “You have really beautiful brown eyes, you know?” He says and lets a grin take over his smile as he takes another step forward.  
  
Hyunjae’s blush reddens further. “Would you fucking stop that.”  
  
The younger boy’s grin only becomes wider. “I would, but then I wouldn’t be able to see your face flush. I think it’s really cute.”  
  
_What the fuck is wrong with this guy_ , Jaehyun thinks. _Is he fucking testing my patience?_   “I’m going to hit you again,” he warns, having to look up because of how near Juyeon is to him. The close proximity makes Hyunjae feel a lot smaller than he legitimately is. He has a fleeting thought of wondering if Juyeon feels inferiour because he’s taller.  
  
Juyeon only laughs at Hyunjae’s empty threat though, which makes the elder boy want to retaliate.  
  
He raises his fist to playfully punch Juyeon again, but before he can throw the punch, Juyeon grabs him by his wrist and reels him in. Hyunjae feels Juyeon put his other hand on his lower back. Suddenly, he’s being leaned backward and Juyeon connects their lips.  
  
At first, he's confused because _what the hell is happening?_ Then he's embarrassed because _holy shit, he's kissing Juyeon_. Finally, he's in awe because _wow, he's a fucking phenomenal kisser_. It takes a moment for him to register what’s really happening and that he needs to kiss Juyeon back. He immediately gets caught up in how soft Juyeon’s lips feel and how he feels like he’s floating on air.    
  
Hyunjae eventually relaxes, making Juyeon loosen his grip on his wrist, only to drop it and web his hand into Hyunjae’s hand instead. Finally, Hyunjae awakens. He grabs Juyeon’s shirt by the collar to pull him closer and kiss him back while deepening the kiss. He feels Juyeon smile into the kiss, which makes his heart skip a beat for an unknown reason.  
  
After a few minutes pass by with them making out, they suddenly hear applause. It startles both of them, but neither of them makes a point to pull away. Eventually, Juyeon pulls away first, having Hyunjae unconsciously follow his lips to keep kissing him. Hyunjae trips over himself after he starts realizing what he’s doing, and immediately hides his growing-red face into Juyeon’s shirt.  
  
A few cheers and whoops have Juyeon grinning like an idiot while Hyunjae whines loudly. “Oh my God, I can’t believe we just did that,” he rushes out in one breath, words muffled by the cotton of Juyeon’s shirt.  
  
“Seems like you thoroughly enjoyed it though,” Juyeon responds. There’s a hint of cockiness present in his the back of his voice.  
  
Hyunjae pushes away from Juyeon with a gawk that makes the latter laugh loudly. “Do you have a death wish today, huh!?” He exclaims, hitting the younger boy on his bicep.  
  
Juyeon continues to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i ship jujae a bit too much ehehe there's so much i wanna write for em but haven't gotten around to. [SIGH.] i ship like, everyone in the boyz,,that's a big problem lol 
> 
> check out my profile to hmu on sendin prompts or just to spazz about tbz in general :D


End file.
